Monochrome Moribund
by TaisaXChui
Summary: They are opposites destined to move in eternal equilibrium. Always in balance, always coordinated. Now their decision would mean everything. They are hanging on to a thin thread that would determine their fate.


**A/N: **This is **AU.** Well, kinda... if you can somehow relate this to their actual story. I think this is the AU type of fic that you really don't come across often. And I mean it, this is totally **Alternate Universe**.

Moving on, in someway, I'd say this is my first AU that I've ever written. Seeing as I've said "in someway", then I cannot say this is really _my_ first AU. Okay, my point is that this really isn't my plot (oh come on. Like I ever have the talent to come up with a story THIS cool) and the reason why the real plot-maker hasn't sown me right now is that he/she (I'm not sure which gender he/she prefers to be addressed as) had asked me to put his/her otherwordly ideas into words. So in short: He/she came up with this; I write it my way. So any lovely comments you happen to drop by will be for him/her.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and any of its characters. Neither does he/she.

P.S.: Don't get the wrong idea; he/she isn't a gay or whatever. It's just that "Imbecile" seems to have a gender-identity disorder. (HAHAHAHAHAHA. I hope you're reading this!)

* * *

_~We are dreaming for the impossible. Because we all want what we can't have~_

* * *

Two worlds, both polar opposites, exist. One entity exists within each, both neither everything nor nothing.

Such are worlds of black and white; a monochrome which exists in eternal equilibrium. An unknown fissure of mystique clandestine from the world we know of. Muted. Opaque.

He subsides in a dimension of stark-white nothingness. It is a land where the white void stretches endlessly around everything. And amongst this nothing is he: a lone soul who guards this oblivion.

He with the midnight tresses and raven black eyes… He has existed there for quite a while. No, he knew not how long for he has been there since he could begin to remember. Time does not happen there. It never crossed such world and it never will. And yet he didn't care. He was not there to think about anything so insignificant. The reason for his presence there might also be non-existent for he knew there can be no purpose for existing in a world of nothingness. He knows nothing but three things:

One was that his name is Roy. And within that infinite dimension of pallor, he was and will always be the only thing to exist there. He does not know if that was how the world is or if it was just a different and distant universe. He does not know and he never yearned to know. It is a space of emptiness and as a part of it he has no need to contain anything. Not even knowledge, understanding or emotions. He shall be present there for eternity with nothing but his name and a single knowledge that there exists a wall; a barrier in the form of a mirror. Above all, he knew of one rule about it that must never be betrayed:

He shalt not touch thee mirror.

The mirror—it is the other thing that subsides there aside from him. It has accompanied them, him and the white hole. For infinity it has been there and Roy was aware of it. Whatever its purpose, he has no idea. And whatever lies behind it, he never tried to find out. Because to him, it didn't matter. He is a mere soul destined to feel, see, touch, smell, hear and know nothing else but what was there in the bleak emptiness for eternity.

All of those with the single rule to obey.

Ethereal is the place, he has traversed it in echoing monotone. He might have or might not yet have seen the mirror but he knew it was always there. Waiting. Still and mysterious.

He has never tried to search for it. For even if he yearns for it or not, it will be present and he will be able to locate it. To this he has no such desire for curiosity is foreign to him. A miracle it shall be when it does happen and he knows not whether he will regret it.

When he does come upon it, the world will change.

* * *

Darkness.

A world of pitch-black emptiness. Wherever you seek it, you shall see it. It is a world where no light exists. It is a universe imbued in an inky black hue. Dark it may be, evil never existed there for even they may fear the flat-out vacuum full of nothingness. It was a blinding dimness. Nothing but a world wrapped in an eternal night sky without a single star. Where even the ground never glimpsed a tint of glow. Because the only luster there is the ebony shine of blackness.

The translucent darkness is what existed beyond the world of white nothingness. And within the void realm of shade and shadows is an existence of golden hair and deep brown eyes. A girl who existed alongside it within infinity. Similarly, time was something unheard of in such a world. And yet she does not care. Time isn't something she is thrilled to encounter.

She has moved in infinite unison with the black figure that followed her wherever she goes. And yet she was always alone. The black shape never spoke and never left her. She knew they were one being as inky black tendrils form from her feet. She continues to walk, completely indifferent while the puddle of it shifted and shook beneath her. It is her shadow, moving, forming in diversity depending on whatever she chose.

One would never call her shadow a normal one but then, it is to her. Within that cosmos of darkness, she and her shadow exist. She always felt nothing for either way she is present within nothing. Her shadow is there slithering—sometimes floating—silently behind her like tangible smoke and dark mist.

Riza. Peculiarly, she is aware of her name. However, she knows it will be of no use to her. For in that endless black dimension, she has no one else to share such knowledge. But it doesn't matter. She is a mere soul within an abyss of nothingness. She knows it. She will exist there forever.

What she also knew of was the barrier—the mirror. It was there, existing yet seemingly ethereal. Whatever its role, she has no idea. The only thing she knew of was that it was always there. Just there and it will not go anywhere.

And it must never, ever be touched.

Why, she has not the answer but she feels deep inside that when that one law is broken, then something dreadful is bound to happen.

Tragedy it is when she chances to glance at it and sees something—or someone—beyond the only world she knew of.

* * *

Struck by a sudden wisdom, Roy begins to walk in search of the lone place he has known of within that oblivion. He cannot comprehend why but something within him seems to be suddenly pulling him towards it. Thus, he searches for it without a second thought.

As he had known, he finds it easily even though the object is something which moves elusively in a mystical way in its blind impassive course, almost impossible to track and find. However, he has located it; like he was destined to and it was waiting for him all along.

He stands before it, clueless as to what to do and why he has come for it in the first place. He observes it in silence as if seeing it for the first time. He saw nothing else but his onyx eyes staring back and the bleak void of his surroundings. Disappointment wasn't able to reach him for the moment he turns around he catches the faintest glimpse of glassy russet within the mirror.

Roy whirls back to it, disbelieving what he saw… and finds that his eyes didn't fool him.

She stares back, equally as stunned as him. He did not have to think hard to comprehend that neither of them had expected what they found. It is written all over her expression. He can also bet that he has the same one. They simply stand there in astonishment for a long while, still letting the discovery sink in.

The being with wisps of black suspended about her is the first to recover. Her thin lips curve upward as she steps closer to the mirror, analyzing him with interest. He senses no danger from her. In fact, he feels wonder as he watches her with equal interest.

He had never seen anything like her. He knew he had existed by himself within his own bleak dimension and now, right before him is someone different—_new_. And she is impossibly spell-binding. Her tresses of gold is utterly tempting to touch, her skin of alabaster he'd dearly love to caress and her eyes… their colors are wholly enchanting; almost as if they can see through his soul. Roy distantly muses relieving her from the besieged darkness that seemed to wrap itself around her, suppressing the riveting smile upon her lips.

It is then that he knew he will not be going elsewhere 'til he delves more about this enigmatic individual.

* * *

She has existed within that cosmos of murky emptiness for eternity all alone. Yet fate seems to have a different plan. Because there, beyond the other side of the glass, from a supposed non-existent white plane, is a boy; another existence unheard of by her.

Riza knew that his astounded expression is mirrored by her hence she composes herself. The smile she had managed was slowly returned by him and she oddly feels butterflies within her. However, she notices his reluctance to come closer as he continues to stare at her. Presuming he is afraid of either her or the darkness that surrounds her, she wills her protean smoke to show him a message. And he sees it with astonishment apparent upon his features.

_Don't be scared, _are the neat words that formed aloft her.

As if to assure her, his smile grows more earnest and she finds herself attracted even more with the perplexing soul. He is definitely one of wonder. Nothing has ever interested her like he did. Despite seeing black for every second of her lifetime, she finds the jet-black hue of his smooth, messy hair utterly unusual. The dark shade of his eyes is outstanding amongst the pitch-white of his world and the paleness of his skin simply accentuated such striking features of his.

She lets herself drown within his onyx orbs, glimpsing purity within the dark. She had never wanted to stare at anything else but him. A flurry of confusion floods him and she notices it as he slightly angles his head, the corners of his mouth shifting down. Before she can ask, he speaks and his voice is velvety and arresting and innocent all at once.

He was wondering how they can communicate. "Can you hear me?"

She nods simply and it is all the response he needed. Relief floods him. Now that he has found someone, it seems that the world had not forsaken him after all. There is still hope. He doesn't know how they will need it but as long as he sees her, he knows he can be happy. And as long as they can commune, he knows that they will never be alone. Eventually, they find out each other's name. Perplexing as it may be, both knew by then that a connection is already forming between them.

It is then that they discovered of them saw it coming. They met, and for whatever reason, it certainly wasn't coincidental. An unforeseen force is at work, they are aware of it and Roy is very thankful while Riza is torn between grateful and apprehensive. Love is a dangerous thing and she knows it deep inside her. It can be the inexpressible joy or the death of one of them. She is afraid of finding out which thus she feared love. But she never showed it or told Roy about it because even she has her hopes up. She yearns to believe that something as impossible as love can happen in entirely opposite worlds. Impossible and love are two different words. It doesn't have the same meaning nor is it even close to each other. But their case was not the same. Their _world_ is not the same. So those two dissimilar words can exist flawlessly in dissimilar places.

Love and impossible, combined, can produce results. It can be good; it can be bad—depending on how one decides to use it. And to Riza it is the latter because in their world, they are separated. They had existed by themselves in a place of emptiness. Nothing was supposed to come from it. Nothing to move in and nothing to leave it. Love is impossible not only in her world but also his. They are _opposites_ destined to move in eternal equilibrium. Always in balance, always coordinated. Now their decision would mean everything. They are hanging on to a thin thread that would determine their fate. Love has no place there. They are opposites living in equally distant realms like fire and water—impossible to be together. The painful truth has stared at them in the face the moment they found the mirror. It has served as the channel in which they have found each other. It is the only thing that connects them and at the same time, separates them. It is a seemingly innocent speck of hope or despair, silent and still as the night and just as cunning; bright and magical, bringing hope like the brilliance of the dawn sky but is beyond reach.

Riza and Roy. Roy and Riza. Two different names owned by two different beings existing within two completely different worlds separated by an ominous barrier in the form of a mirror. They cannot comprehend its use. Does it exist to separate them that they did not know of the other's presence until then? And for what purpose? What role did it play in that twisted universe, that they have been conscious of a single rule just for it?

Too much questions and not a single answer. Roy and Riza do not know whether they would want to know the answer. They just wanted to be together, him and her. Words had barely been exchanged—she is yet to speak—but both already know what the other feels. They love each other but then their connection is so fragile; a strong emotion supported by an impossibly feeble chain of doubt, discontentment, and nostalgia bound to break on a single misstep as they dance to the deadly rhythm of their hearts.

Wistful longing is the only thing she can read from his eyes. She stares back with equivalent melancholy, at a loss for words. He raises his hand to press against the mirror and she does the same. The single rule is forgotten and for just that one moment, they are the only thing that mattered. They can see it. The way their hands were meant to be interlocked as the partition of glass, translucent yet despicably repelling, persists in their way. Their eyes meet and she watches his mouth move as anguish floods his dark eyes.

"I want to be with you."

Her heart wrenches painfully because she knows she yearns the same. Yes, she longs for him despite feeling the impending consequences. It was all so surreal that a small part of her was regretting ever meeting him. It couldn't go down that path because _she_ might not be the only one that could get harmed. Riza swallows the lump in her throat, realizing a lesson that she should have grasped sooner: _We are dreaming for the impossible. We all want what we can't have._

She withdraws her hand and gazes at him, in hopes that he should understand what it is that they are trying to do. To what extent they could go on, and how hopeless it is. She watches him with sadness as he stares at her wide-eyed, his hand against the mirror curling into a fist. They should have known, Roy thinks with remorse, that their worlds are too different, that the mirror was supposed to reflect it and that they could not have met in the first place; it is the single thing that has united them and is separating them. Truly, perplexing as it is, the mirror may not exactly reflect their images, serving instead as a wall of glass, wholly tempting and deceiving yet impossible to go through, however the things it has managed to rightfully resonate are their expressions. At one point, they see each other equally astounded upon discovering themselves, then joy, and at that moment, mere absolute longing. It has reflected their other half… a vital fragment that has been missing ever since and displays it in front of them, taunting them, mocking them… showing them just how out of reach their everything is.

And Roy is sick of it. He loves her and he is well aware she feels the same. But what use can that be? What does it matter when he cannot even touch her, hear her, to confirm that it wasn't all a dream, and all they can do is _watch._ His face contorts with anguish. He cannot bear to gaze at the silent suffering of Riza who pretended of contentment. He—no— _they _cannot live like that for eternity. He had to do something.

He raises his fisted hand and rams it against the flawless surface of the glass. Beyond the undamaged mirror, he sees her alarmed expression. But he cannot stop, no. she needed him and _he_ needed her. Once more, he lifts his hand… and strikes.

_Roy…_ Riza could only watch in horror when he had first struck the mirror. Her emotions may be roaring within her, thrilled at the thought of being with him but her rationality has not left her, conquering her hopes at the thought of Roy in jeopardy because of his own actions. There is no doubt about it. She has to stop him or it may be the death of him. Her blood is running cold, her mind is panicking, and her heart is being torn to shreds… because she knows in her soul that one of them will vanish the moment the mirror is broken.

Trembling, she sees him hit the once pure glass and she feels like it has hit her instead. The quiet sound of cracking glass follows. For several seconds, she stands rigid, terror overwhelming her. Like the eerie dance of spiders hemming fragile threads, the flawless glass succumbs in suspenseful stillness for several seconds and with a muted_ crack_, its surface procures a spider-web fissure.

A small damage… but it has caused miracles within the next split seconds.

Time. It has come. And it was then that they knew it exists. Because he sees it; the sands of an hourglass falling grain by diminutive grain per minute like the world desires to stop. And everything around him has begun to move in so slow a motion. Lingering as if willing his eyes to see what the world around him really is… and what he has done to it.

Beyond the slowly rupturing glass he glimpses the caramel eyes of Riza before the fissure has split the image, wreaking the once picturesque view. Yet it still rightfully mirrors how her emotions worked up. A fragment of perfect glass falls off and with tears like precious diamonds suspended in the air, she releases a cry of beautiful despair. How he could weep at such heart-wrenching sight.

"_STOP!"_

Her voice resonates with misery and it is the sweetest thing he has ever heard.

But every new treasure always has a price.

The moment a piece of glass has fallen off black coils did not waste any second to conquer the orifice between two worlds. Almost as if waiting, all visible cracks have been seeped through by shadows of the midnight world and Riza can only watch as thin, strands of blackness crawled on the arm that Roy has used to ram the mirror. The threads of darkness are suddenly razor-sharp as they punctured and cut at the boy's arm. Roy has fallen back with a cry of pain, helpless as crimson liquid begins to drip relentlessly from his injured arm.

Beyond the broken mirror is Riza who had her palms against it, terrified and stranded as she watches the macabre sight unfolding before her.

_No… no! NO! _Her thoughts scream at her; aware that if nothing is done, her love is as good as gone. Then blood. There is too much. The black creepers have already enveloped half of him and his arm is probably off by then. But what must she do? Her eyes fall down and see that the crack he has made is glowing from her side. From his, the darkness has slunk through. Her eyes dart about the whole glass, so strong and firm even with the small web shaped crevice. But she will not be fooled. With a cry, she breaks for a larger orifice… despite knowing it will cost her her life.

His visible eye has seen her do the unthinkable. The moment darkness has touched his realm, he knew their worlds are not meant to meet. He knew the glass' purpose and he knew that one of them will die. It was going to be him. It should be _him, _not her. And he also knew that it only takes one last hit to shatter everything. Onyx eyes have widened in horror as she makes the final blow.

"_Riza, NO!"_

At the last second, their eyes meet. Hers have held so many promises never to be fulfilled; love never to be extinguished. And as her gentle hand collides with the imperfect glass, he knows half of him will forever be gone; forever entwined with her.

Shards of thousands of pieces are suspended noiselessly in the air and once more, time waltzes through. To Roy, the hourglass is broken and the sand is blown to emptiness.

And the mirror has completely been destroyed.

Thousand fragments of crystal remains still in mid-air. And time halts in its enigmatic dance to glimpse the final spectrum within the timeless space. Worlds clashed against one another as the black vines dissipate like ashes in the wind within the realm of whiteness and light gets eaten in the world of darkness.

She has come to him and he has welcomed her without hesitation. He knew for a flicker he has held her and the next he has fallen to his knees… alone. And he knew the fragment of a shadow that he is holding and is rapidly fading. It is a part of her. Like the rest of darkness that has crossed his world—the light,—it is disintegrating like snow on fire, like ashes in the wind, like a mist in the air. It is vanishing… just as _she_ has disappeared.

His remaining arm falls limply to his side, tears cascading from his hollow eyes. He sits there, desolate and destroyed, head bowed as time moves along and empty eternity re-introduces itself.

She is gone. Because she has finished what he has started. And now and forever, he will walk again aimlessly within that void of white—the world he has known before everything happened.

And before the lone soul has continued his everlasting journey, he has grasped what the world was trying to tell him:

There are two worlds and within those two worlds exists nothing. They are opposites with nothingness as their only similarity. He existed within nothingness. But one cannot exist within nothing so he is nothing. And she; she was also the same within her own void.

However if something were to come out of nothing then nothingness will be destroyed; thus nothing must always exist by itself. He has lived in nothing so has nothing. But he has met her, and she to him. And they have had everything.

But everything should not exist within nothing for it is impossible. The equilibrium, shattered. The nothing has gained everything, upturning all he knows of. For the world to be right again, the emptiness must return.

And now, once again until forever, he is nothing. Because she is gone… and she is his everything.

_**~FIN~**_

* * *

**A/N: **phew… do save me from review nothingness? Make something out of nothing: please review~


End file.
